


Our Little Secret

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Makoto has always noticed Rin is able to elicit emotions out of Haruka that no one else has, and assumes, that it's some form of attraction. He feels a little left out, but has mostly come to terms with it over the years.</p><p>What he doesn't know is that the reason Haruka and Rin are so competitive is that they've been competing over HIM for almost a decade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme! found here http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=17789 the prompt is in the summary because basically that pretty much covers it :P

Makoto was always happy to see his friends, but he had come to accept the fact that his friends, sometimes, didn’t really seem to care whether he was there or not. Of course he knew they cared about him, but Haruka and Rin were always so focused on each other when they were in the same room, always bickering and fighting. It got to the point where Makoto just assumed they were hiding a relationship. It would make sense, they were very compatible, although a bit too competitive. 

A lot had happened since they all first met as children. But the rivalry Haruka and Rin had was a constant. Throughout high school it got even worse, to the point where they couldn’t even play a card game with them without Haruka pushing his buttons and Rin flipping a table. Makoto had always sensed an underlying enjoyment in their fighting, hence why he suspected a relationship. He was a bit sad that his friends affections left him out, but he didn’t want to ruin anything they had going, so he chose to stay out of the way.

That is, until the day he had walked in on them alone in the locker room.

It was the last few days before graduation. Exams were all done, so Haruka spent his time lovingly tending to the pool. He knew he would miss the place he had spent most his time in throughout high school. It was after school was out, and most students had left already, but Haruka enjoyed the peacefulness of the empty school. He had already gone for a swim, cleaned around the pool, and changed into his clothes. Just as he was grabbing all this things from the locker room, Rin came to find him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I thought I’d find you here.”

There was a pause as Haruka’s response was simply a slightly raised eyebrow. Neither boy was one to mince words, so Rin continued on.

“So, I guess after this summer is over we all go our separate ways, huh?”

“Yeah, so?”

“I’m going to tell him.”

Haruka blinked in surprise, then narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Rin. “I thought we agreed not to do that.”

“Yeah, well, I put some thought into it, and I just think one of us should have a chance.” Rin smirked and adjusted his hat, snapping the elastic on the back. “But it sounds like you’re too chicken shit to fess up?” Haruka glared at him as he continued. “Well, fine by me! I’ll just have Mako-chan aaaall to myself!”

Rin had begun to walk away, thinking he had finally won, but Haruka grabbed his shoulder roughly before he got away and spun him back to face him. There was that competitive smile on his face; Rin secretly loved it. “Don’t count me out of race just yet.” Haruka let go of his shoulder and patted out the wrinkles, flashing Rin a confident grin. “Given our history, I think we both know who is going win this.”

That was a loaded sentence and Rin narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands. Neither boy kept score, but it was hard to miss that Haruka won most competitions they made between themselves. It drove Rin mad. They made everything a competition and Haruka was just flat out better at everything than Rin. The margin was always so small, and that’s what kept Rin from giving up on everything. Just maybe next time he’d win.

This could very well be his last chance to come out on top. Both of them had harboured such strong feelings for Makoto, which only grew over the years. Rin hated the idea of losing, because in all honesty he was convinced he would. He was convinced Makoto, if he was into that kind of thing, would choose Haruka; they have so much more history together than he and Makoto did. But he was tired of doing nothing. He wanted to try and hoped maybe he was wrong.

Something in Rin snapped. He grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt and shoved him back against the locker. Haruka looked shocked at first, then his eyes darkened. “Rin, what are you trying to do.” 

Rin brought his face closer to Haruka, glaring straight into his eyes. “I am fucking sick of you winning everything. I can’t have anything, not when you’re around, and I’m over it. This is something I really want and you are _not_ getting in my w-” Suddenly both boys noticed a figure out of the corner of their eye.

“Ah! S-sorry!” Makoto stood at the door and waved his hands apologetically. “I, um, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything...”

Rin huffed and stepped back from Haruka, who gave him a concerned look. He didn’t need anyone to worry about him, it just pissed him off. “No, nothing Makoto, it’s nothing.” He went to leave but Haruka ruined that plan. “Wait, Rin, you were right, I think we should just talk about it.” There goes Haruka again, trying to suck up to him and be nice, he hated when he did that.

“There’s nothing to talk about Haru.” He gave him an angry glare and went to leave, only to be stopped by Makoto putting a hand on his chest. His heart skipped a beat, and he resisted the urge to lean into the touch.

“Wait. I don’t... I don’t know what’s going on, but this is our last summer together and I really wish you two wouldn’t spend it fighting!” Makoto looked really upset as he spoke and it broke the other boys hearts. “You’re always fighting, you spend more time fighting than you do actually caring about anyone else, and I was just hoping that maybe this summer we could all spend it together, rather than the rest of us being left out while you two go at each others throats constantly.”

The other two boys looked at each other, suddenly ashamed of their actions for nearly 10 years, then back to Makoto. Rin spoke first. “I... we’re sorry Makoto, we honestly didn’t mean to make you feel left out. Really. We just...” He sighed and took his hat off to run his fingers through his hair. “We just get a bit carried away sometimes.”

Haruka joined in. “Seriously, Makoto, we had no intention of hurting you, we both,” He paused and looked to Rin, who nodded at him to continue, “we care about you a lot.”

Rin grabbed Makoto’s hand that still rested on his chest. “Like. A lot.” He got brave and kissed his hand on the palm, then stepped back. Makoto gaped.

“... I don’t understand.”

Now that it was out in the open, Haruka suddenly felt a surge of possessiveness take him, and acted instinctively. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Makoto, planting a light kiss on his cheek, a little too close to the lips for Rin’s liking. 

Rin reached forward and yanked Haruka away by the collar. That seemed to trigger something in Haruka, and he shoved at the other boy. Rin’s eyes narrowed and he launched himself at Haruka, slamming him against the lockers, then they both dropped to the floor and wrestled. Rin had his hands bunched in his shirt, and Haruka was going for getting Rin in a headlock.

“H-haru-chan! Rin-chan! Stop! Stop that now!”

The result of their scuffle was that Haruka was on the floor on his back, with Rin straddling him, both boys with the others shirt collars clenched in their fists, staring each other down angrily.

Rin scoffed and sat back, releasing the others shirt from his grasp. Haruka did the same, crossing his arms under his head and glancing to the side, ashamed of his actions. Neither of them had wanted to incite Makotos disappointment, they had just lost control of their anger. They’re rivalry had always been a bit physical, but this was the first time they really fought.

Makoto stood above them with his arms crossed, and they both muttered an apology. Sighing, he sat on a bench near them and scratched his head. They had just given him a lot of information to process.

"So you're telling me, you two have hated each other for 10 years, all because of me?" There was a look of sadness in his eyes, and the other boys hearts sank. Haruka looked Makoto in the eyes, a sincere apology in his gaze, and shook his head lightly. Makoto smiled back.

Rin always felt at a disadvantage around Haruka. He was Makoto’s best friend, he knew him before Rin had met everyone, and he was there with him every day while Rin was off in Australia. Haruka could just give Makoto one look and the other knew what it meant. Damn him, Rin didn't stand a chance. Rin half-heartedly punched the floor and looked up to Makoto. Haruka might not need words, but he did, and he chose them carefully.

"Makoto, I’m sorry, I really am, I just..... I like you so much, it hurts. It hurt every day I was gone and it’s hurt even more every day since I got back. I mean I'm here now but still you spend all your time with Haru, it makes me so jealous, I'm not good at handling those kinds of emotions..." he gritted his pointed teeth and looked away.

"But aren't you two friends?"

Rin blinked and the thought, unsure how to answer, but Haruka didn’t skip a beat. "Of course we are, its just a bit of friendly rivalry. I still care about Rin."

Now Rin was even more confused. Had he been misinterpreting their relationship all along? Haruka never hated him? Rin felt like a complete idiot.

"Rin?" Makoto was prompting him for a response. 

Rin gulped and let himself think out loud. "I... I guess I was so blinded by our competition, I forgot that we started as friends. I feel so ashamed."

Haruka placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, no hard feelings. I know you just hate losing to me." There was a competitive smirk on his face. Oh that asshole. Rin was right, he'd forgotten about their relationship. They were friends, but they were rivals too, competing in everything they did.

Rin smirked back and leaned in closer. "One day I _will_ beat you and wipe that smug look off your fucking face."

Makoto chuckled, relieved the tension in the air was gone. "You know you two have a very strong dynamic, I had always thought that you were involved with each other!"

This seemed to surprise both of them. Rin gaped. "WHAT?!"

“you know, I don’t think I was the only one. Several of us were pretty convinced you two were dating in secret.” Makoto chuckled at their horror-stricken faces and, feeling brave, asked the question he'd been wondering for so long. "So then, you two have never kissed?"

"I.. him....What???" Rin stuttered and looked at Makoto incredulously. "Kiss Haru?????! Ugh he makes me so mad all the time why would I want to do that?!

Haruka had a more serious look on his face. "Is that something you would want?" He locked eyes with Makoto, conveying that if its what he wanted he would do it. Haruka would do anything for Makoto.

"Um yeah, I kinda would like to see that, actually...." Makoto blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Rin blinked in astonishment. He looked from Makoto, the object of his affections, to Haruka, his sworn rival for nearly 10 years, and back again. "You want that?"

"Heh... yeah, I do...." Makoto was blushing a lot, seemingly shocked by his own words, and it was far too adorable for either of the other two to refuse.

Rin gave Haruka a determined look. It was already a pretty awkward situation, as he was still straddling the other boy from their fight before. Haruka smirked at him and pulled him down by his collar to whisper in his ear. "Don't you see it, we're almost there, we can get what we've wanted for so long, if we just do this."

Rin gulped and thought about it. His blood always did race when Haruka was around, although he'd always assumed that feeling was loathing. Maybe he was wrong?

Haruka licked lightly at his ear and continued. "Lets do this for Makoto. Let’s show him a sight he’s never seen before." That last sentence sent shivers up Rin’s spine. He leaned in slowly, making sure to lock eyes with Makoto before closing them and pressing his lips against the boy beneath him.

It was a tentative kiss at first, neither of them moved much, but then they heard Makotos breath hitch and they both glanced over. Makoto was watching them through lowered lids, palming himself through his pants. They gaped briefly, till Makoto whispered "don't stop." That was all either boy needed to hear, and they dove back into each others mouths, getting increasingly turned on with every noise Makoto made. Who knew he'd be so vocal? 

Rin flitted his tongue along Haruka’s lips, encouraging them to open, and when they did he dove in, being sure makoto could see their tongues sliding against each other. Haruka’s moved his hands from where they had been bunched in Rin’s shirt, the first to run his fingers through the others hair, and the second to snake around his waist. There was slight pressure on Rin’s back as Haruka hugged at him, encouraging him to rest his body against his own. As Rin lowered himself, he started at the contact of their groins, which were both obviously hard. Rin was getting pretty confused about what exactly he was doing, but one thing he knew was he didn’t want this to stop. He rolled his hips experimentally, and when Haruka groaned into his mouth, Makoto bit his lip. 

Makoto was still absolutely shocked that his two friends had been hiding such feelings from him all along. In his recent acceptance at the assumption that they cared more for each other than for him, he had had started to fantasize about the other two being together. He could hardly even begin to grasp what they each saw in him, but here they were, making out, just for him. It was extremely thrilling, his mind was still racing as he watched them slowly grinding into each other, occasionally glancing over to make sure he was still watching. Makoto started breathing heavily and rolling his hips into his palm, not even trying to hide how turned on he was.

But it wasn’t enough for Haruka, so he broke the kiss and grabbed at Makoto’s pant leg. “Makoto, let us touch you.” Both he and Rin were looking at Makoto with want in their eyes, so Makoto nodded silently. Both boys sat up from the floor, and started to run their hands up Makoto’s thighs. Haruka untucked Makoto’s shirt and started licking and kissing at his stomach while he undid his belt. Rin got up on his knees, and grabbing Makoto’s face, kissed him fiercely. Makoto’s head spun with all the sensation, his left hand in Rin’s hair and his right hand in Haruka’s. Rin’s kiss was possessive and needy, his pointed teeth nipping at his lower lip and scraping along his tongue, as his hands dug lightly into his skull. It was obvious that Rin had wanted to do this for so long. When they separated for air, Rin went to work unbuttoning Makoto’s shirt and nibbling at his neck. In the meantime, Haruka had gotten past his belt and was tugging at his pants and underwear. Makoto raised his hips to accommodate, and as soon as his clothes were pooled around his ankles, Haruka wrapped a strong hand around his length and pumped him slowly. Makoto cried out and bucked into his hand, and Haruka took this opportunity to sit up and take his turn at kissing him.

Haruka’s kisses were much softer, full of years and years of love, and their tongues tangled together slowly. Rin had gotten all the buttons undone, and after shucking his shirt, dove in to lick at one of Makoto’s nipples as he scrapped his nails down his back. Rin’s other hand went to join Haruka’s around Makoto’s cock, their fingers intertwining as they stroked him in unison. Makoto’s head spun at their touch, and rested his forehead against Haruka’s as he gasped for air.

They stayed like this for a while, all their attention on Makoto, who was bucking into their hands and choking back his moans, as the other two took turns at kissing him passionately. It wasn’t long before Makoto was on his edge, and he cried out their names. They pumped him harder as Haruka kissed him deeply on the mouth, and Rin planted kisses all over his face, wherever he could reach. Makoto fisted his hands in their hair and cried out one last time, bucking hard and coming over their hands. 

Makoto panted heavily as he slowly came down from his release, leaning back on his hands, the other boys still planting kisses all over his face and neck. They both reached his mouth again at the same time, and instead decided to put on a little show for Makoto as he recovered. They twirled their tongues around each other, inches from Makoto’s face, and then they started licking his come off each others hands. Makoto groaned and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “You two are trying to kill me aren’t you.”

Haruka hummed as Rin chuckled, then they both stood up and offered a hand to Makoto. Haruka simply guided him over to the showers, while Rin offered the explanation. “We seem to have gotten a bit messy, we should probably clean up.” Makoto’s face burned at the implications, and Haruka was already turning several showers on and stripping off his clothes. Rin followed suit, and guided Makoto to where Haruka was already enjoying the running water over his body. Makoto gulped at the sight; Both the other two boys were still very hard, and now they were soaking wet. Makoto rested his hand on his chest and tried to remind himself how to breath. “I- I think I’ll just watch, for now, till...” he blushed deeply before he continued, “till I’m r-ready again...”

Rin grinned devilishly at him, and backed into the running water, stretching his arms up as his ran his fingers through his hair, letting the water flow over him. He was thoroughly enjoying the direction this evening was going. Both he and Haruka seemed determined to put on a show for Makoto. Haruka came up from behind Rin, wrapping his arms around him and running his finger over his toned stomach. Rin chuckled and reached behind him, grabbing Haruka roughly by the hair and kissing him over his shoulder. The kiss was rough and competitive, both boys trying to get the advantage. Haruka’s fingers dug into his skin and he scrapped his nails across him, and Rin tugged at his hair. Rin could feel the other’s erection pressing against his ass, so he rolled his hips backwards, eliciting a deep groan from Haruka. As they kissed more deeply, Haruka glanced over to see Makoto already playing with himself. one hand stroking his cock and the other cupping his balls.

Rin turned around and pinned Haruka to the wall, biting down on his neck and giving Makoto a really good view of his ass. As the water ran down his back and over his legs, he ground slowly into Haruka, and the other boy moaned and ran his fingers down his back. Makoto definitely looked good and hard again, so as Rin ground him into the wall and left bruises along his neck, Haruka silently offered a hand to Makoto to join them. 

Makoto quickly shortened the distance between them and took Haruka’s hand, letting his other hand rest on Rin back, and slowly tracing it down him and over his ass. Rin shivered at the touch and stepped back, guiding Makoto in between them. Haruka pulled him in closely and lined himself up so he had a leg between Makoto’s, and then kissed him deeply. Their cocks were rubbing together as they rocked into each other, and as if that wasn’t enough, Rin came up behind him, pressing himself against Makoto’s back and nipping and licking at his neck. Rin’s cock was pressing into Makoto’s ass, but he wanted more. He grabbed some soap from nearby and coated his hand, then he moved to finger at Makoto’s ass. Makoto gasped and bucked into Haruka, who grabbed both their cocks and started to stroke them, breathing heavily between kisses he planted all over him.

Rin worked one finger all the way in, and Makoto was moving himself between taking in Rin’s finger and thrusting into Haruka’s. Rin slowly added another finger and left a trail of kisses across his shoulders, as he slowly scissored his fingers. Makoto was clinging desperately to Haruka, but wanted Rin to have more too. He looked Haruka in the eyes and between hitched breaths asked “c-can you t. touch him. like you’re touching me...” Haruka nodded in understanding, and slowly reached around with his free hand to grasp Rin’s cock. Rin grunted in surprise but didn’t object, rolling himself into Haruka’s hand as he slowly added a third finger into Makoto. For good measure, Rin and Haruka made out a bit over Makoto’s shoulder, twisting their tongues together. Makoto moaned loudly as he watched them. 

Rin pulled back and licked along the shell of Makoto’s ear, before whispering, “I think you’re ready now, is it ok if I...” He trailed off, but accentuated his point by slowly removing his fingers from Makoto’s ass. Makoto whined at the loss but nodded, giving Rin the ok. Haruka paused in his ministrations as Rin coated his cock in more soap, then lined himself up with Makoto’s ass. “Ready?” Again, Makoto nodded. Haruka moved his hands to Makoto’s hips to steady him, and Rin slowly pushed himself into him. Makoto cried out and shifted himself, and once Rin was fully inside him, everyone had paused and was waiting until Makoto was ready. He shifted more, and took and deep breath, then whispered, “o-ok.”

Rin slowly pulled himself out and then pushed back in at the same pace, and Makoto breathed in sharply. Haruka grabbed Makoto’s face gently and kissed him. As Rin kept moving, Makoto shifted until finally Rin found the spot that sent Makoto reeling. He cried out. “Oh god, oh god Rin right there, do it harder don’t stop.” And Rin obliged. He snapped his hips in and out, and to get better leverage, he reached forward and grabbed Haruka’s ass with both hands, and pounded them both into the shower wall. Haruka moved his hands back to Makoto’s hips and thrust himself into him, both him and Rin biting at virtually the same spot on Makoto’s neck. Makoto just chanted their names over and over as Rin fucked him into Haruka, pounding deep into him and sending waves of pleasure crashing over his body. Their movements became erratic and desperate, Makoto grabbed his and Haruka’s cocks with one hand and reached behind him to grab at Rin’s ass, urging him to drive even deeper. Haruka and Rin were both determined to have Makoto come first, and the didn’t have long to wait before he was virtually screaming their names, bucking wildly as he came hard onto Haruka’s stomach. Seeing Makoto come was what tipped the other two over the edge, and they both moaned his name in unison as they came for him.

The three of them stood there, motionless and leaning against each other for support, for several moments. Finally, they all slid in unison to the floor of the shower and splayed out on top of each other. They were all dangerously close to falling asleep right there, but Rin finally sat up and shook the water out of his hair. He grinned at the scene in front of him. “Sorry to disturb you sleeping beauties, but I have a feeling we should probably not stay here.”

Haruka rolled onto his side and planted a soft kiss on Makoto’s forehead. “Yeah, you’re right, lets wash up and go back to my place.”

Makoto smiled weakly and put every ounce of strength he had left to standing up. All he wanted to do now was curl up with them and sleep, but he had a feeling the other two had more in store for him.


End file.
